


Earth Angel

by Lunchbox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Schmoop, au where cas lives in the bunker, lovey dovey crap, supernatural verse, that one where they watch a movie and fall more in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunchbox/pseuds/Lunchbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh Dean? I thought that other scene was your favorite, what's so special about this one?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been at the top of my head since forever. And then I did a little game over on my tumblr and aezekiel guessed the song and now here's the result.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and critique is always welcomed.

The bunker was empty aside from Dean and Cas in the living room and how Dean was splayed out on the sofa, his head resting on Cas thighs and his legs on the armrest. Cas was dragging his fingers through Dean’s hair, placing soft kisses every now and then on his temple and lips.   
  
Dean’s head turned to the sound of probably one of his favorite lines and scene from the movie.   
  
 _"You are my density, I mean my destiny"_  

  
Dean turned to meet blue eyes already on him, they both smiled and shared a soft kiss of the lips. Fingers intertwined they kept watching Back to the Future.   
  
Most of the movie Cas was questioning, sharing his knowledge on time travel and proving to Dean that one little detail of when he was in the past could've altered his—or rather _their_ future.   
  
"Uh Dean?I thought that other scene was your favorite, what's so special about this one?" Cas asked as Dean sat up and took the seat next to him.   
"Cas shhh…just shhh" Dean was flustered, a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. Cas nodded and watched how George and Lorraine danced.   
  
"That song, it's—"  Cas was interrupted as Dean was pressing his lips onto his, his right hand threading through Castiel’s messy hair, his other hand lacing with Cas’. Soft whispers of

_‘I love you’_

_‘I’m sorry’_

_‘Please don’t leave me’_

“I’m not leaving you until my time comes Dean, I’ve made sure of that up to this moment”

   
The movie played in the background.   
  
The next morning Cas was up earlier than Dean. He slipped into the bunkers kitchen, and began to make breakfast for them. He hummed a tune, he couldn’t remember where he heard it, but he liked it. An hour later Dean was at his side, wrapping his arms around Cas waist and pressing kisses onto his neck and the back of his head.   
"Morning angel”

Castiel smiled fondly at Dean, he could get used to this, he could get used to the cute nicknames, even if they stung a bit every now and then.

* * *

 

Their day progressed, Dean was out fiddling with the Impala’s engine, while both Sam and Cas tried to help Kevin with reversing the spell Metatron cast on the angels.

* * *

 

Dean’s head was under the hood, it’s how he managed to escape research. As much as he wanted to help the angels, Cas, he just didn’t want to do it with research. Give him a gun, an angel blade and ten minutes with that dickhead and he could have the angels back in heaven in no time. But that’s not how things worked, not in the real world.

 

Dean started to hum out a tune, he smiled, because he knew exactly what it was and why it was in his head.

* * *

 

Sam and Kevin had gone out for a supply run. Cas was once again in the kitchen making some lunch for Dean. And there it was again, that tune, just that this time it had words to it. Words  he felt in his heart.

When Dean stepped into the kitchen to find Cas singing and moving his hips around to a self-sung tune he couldn’t suppress the want to walk over and kiss him, which he did.

And then _he_ heard it. He heard the song.

Dean opened his eyes and lowly began to sing to Cas.

 

 _Earth Angel,_  
Earth Angel,  
The one I adore,  
Love you forever  
And ever more.  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you.

His forehead rested on Castiel’s and he whispered

“I love you”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and sang back

 _I fell for you_  
And I knew  
The vision of your loveliness.  
I hope and pray  
That someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness.

 

Dean couldn’t hold anything in, he picked Cas up and pushed him up on the counter and ravished his mouth.

It was always there, it never left.

_I love you, I need you_

_I’m sorry, Don’t ever leave me again_

 

Dean and Castiel were irrevocably in love with each other, the whole world could see it, and now Dean could too.

 

Later that evening, when Dean entered their room he heard in the distance the song again. And all he could do was smile from ear to ear as he snuggled up next to Cas and wrapped his body around the former angel as they both sang the song and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The song mentioned above is [Earth Angel](https://soundcloud.com/arturo-campillo/earth-angel-the-penguins) by The Penguins 

The song that inspired the fic is [Earth Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxAQsKKCSQ0) cover by Death Cab for Cutie


End file.
